


Seven Years

by riverdalesmilkshakes1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Jughead needs a hug, Riverdale, bettys hurt, bettys stubborn, bughead - Freeform, bughead needs a break, glens an ass, i’m just adding random tags, jughead and toffee will meet, jugheads hurt, jugheads rude, no barchie sorry, seven year time jump, toffee is the best cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdalesmilkshakes1/pseuds/riverdalesmilkshakes1
Summary: Betty and Jughead Time Jump. That’s it
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 1





	1. First Call

Betty huffed and threw her blankets off. It was no different then any other night. She should have expected it would be another sleepless night. She rolled to the edge of her bed and grabbed for the book she kept underneath there.

The title stared deep into her, “The Outcast, By Forsythe Pendleton Jones.” She expected him to become an author. What she didn’t expect was for him to write about her.

Well not just her, both of them and their story. Of course it was altered, the happy ending being better then the ending they had. She opens the book, and stares at the authors note.

“For my once beloved. Thank you.” She willed herself to look away and start reading. Her cat Toffee climbed onto her bed and curled into her and Betty stroked the cats fur while reading the book.

Her eyes slowly drifted close and soon she was asleep. Dragged into a nightmare she couldn’t escape. It started as most of her nightmares did.

* * *

_Her eyes opened slowly and she was met with darkness. Her hands felt around and she was met with cold hard walls. She let her eyes adjust and tried standing up._

_Her ankle gave out and she fell, her hands slapped hard against the floor. She tried to stand up again and she successfully stood while dragging her ankle behind her._

_She tried remembering how she got there, but the only thing she remembered was walking into the warehouse and she was met with a hit across the face then darkness._

_She winced as she felt her cheek, definitely a bruise there. She did her best and tried to walk around testing her ankle and checking her surroundings._

_There was a slight clanking sound and then footsteps. She froze and looked around. It was too dark to tell where the footsteps came from._

_Then she was met with a hand around the mouth. She tried to scream, no sound came out. She kept trying, she wanted to go home._

* * *

Betty screamed and woke up. Toffee jumped off the bed and ran away. She sat up and pulled her knees closer. She laid her head between them and counted to 10. Once her breathing was normal she got up and walked to the kitchen for some water.

Toffee followed behind and Betty scooped the cat up and held him. She never expected to own a cat, but one look at Toffee and he was hers. Her therapist told her it was good to have a cat, an animal to help calm her nightmares.

Betty wouldn’t admit but Toffee helped her more then she expected. She filled her cup up and sat at the the table. Toffee hopped off her lap and headed to his bowl of food.

Betty rubbed her temple and sighed, these nightmares were becoming too much for her and she didn’t know how to stop it. Of course her therapist would say talk about it, but Betty wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to talk about it.

She turned off the light in the kitchen and called for Toffee.

“Come on Toffee let’s try sleeping again.” Toffee followed and climbed onto her pillow.

She pulled the covers over and stared at the ceiling. Her clock blinked at her letting her know she had 2 hours till she would have to get up. No use in sleeping then, she grabbed Jugheads book and decided to read more.

Pretty soon her alarm went off, and Betty flipped over to shut it off, Toffee stretched and curled right back up. The book was almost finished, and she didn’t have any words. He wrote them so beautiful but so broken, and she wasn’t sure how to feel.

Betty took a quick shower and changed. She filled Toffee’s food and water bowl then left. She had her therapy appointment first then her job at the Bureau. She hated therapy but it was mandatory for her, otherwise she wouldn’t be allowed back in the field.

It was cold and the air nipped at her cheeks and nose but she just pulled her jacket closer and walked to her car. It was 6:20 and her appointment was at 6:45. She had enough time to stop for a coffee.

When she arrived at the office, she sat for a second. Maybe today she would actually be truthful, probably not Betty wasn’t sure how to talk about what happened. Most times she’s gotten used to not talking about things, and merely pretending it didn’t happen.

Got her through most of high school, but clearly it wasn’t working for her therapist. She sighed and grabbed her coffee and walked in. She let the receptionist know she was here and waited to be called in.

The lobby was what Betty would describe too cheery. It had posters of people smiling saying “It’s Okay to Seek Help.” The smiles were forced anyone could tell, and it was creepy. Betty played with her sleeve, her coffee was almost gone, so she stood to throw it out.

Turns out barely sleeping isn’t cured by coffee. “Betty?” A voice called Betty’s attention and she turned.

Ms. Mable her therapist called her and Betty huffed, here goes nothing. She followed her to their normal room and sat herself down on the couch. There was some chocolate in a bowl and she grabbed a few pieces.

Ms. Mable sat down and took note of Betty grabbing the chocolate. Of course she writes down everything she does. Betty resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“So, last time we were discussing your nightmares. How are those doing?” She asked while Betty let her eyes wander and look anywhere but at Ms. Mable.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve had less since then I guess.”

She nodded and wrote things down, “Do you think something you’ve been doing has helped your nightmares?”

This time Betty openly rolled her eyes, “I don’t know. I go to work, work on some cold cases, order in and eat at home alone with my cat. That’s all I do.”

She didn’t try to be snappy but it came with her and it popped out every once in awhile. She felt her phone vibrate and she took it out. Her breath caught, and she stared at the phone.

Archie Andrews. The name stared at her. “Are you going to take that?” Her therapist asked.

Betty nodded and picked up the phone. Archies voice rang through and Betty had to hold her breathe scared of what was coming.

_Betty?_

”Yes?” 

_I need your help_

“Um okay. With what?”

_Its kind of hard to explain, but I need you to come back to Riverdale._

Betty had to resist yelling. No way in hell was she going back to Riverdale 

“Archie not to be rude, but I’ve sworn not to return to that town.”

_Please Betty. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t serious._

Betty sighed, and stole a glance at the lady across from her. She was writing things down of course. 

“When do I need to be there?”

_As soon as you can... The others are coming home too._

He paused before saying the rest, and Betty swore she couldn’t breathe for a second. “The others.” Jughead. She would see Jughead.

”Ok, I’ll try to be there by tomorrow.”

_Thank you so much. Bye Betty._

“Bye Arch.”

She hung up and sighed.   
  


“What was that about?” Betty shrugged, “I’m going back home.”

Ms. Mable set her pen down, “Why don’t you sound happy about that?”

Betty opened up another chocolate, “I told myself I wouldn’t go back there.”

”Why?” she was asked. Betty stared at the blue painting on the wall, “It’s filled with tragedy and heartbreak.” 

Thats all she gave and she wasn’t asked anything else.

”Well Betty seeing as you’re going home, I’m guessing I won’t see you for awhile. So I’m going to give you some homework. Talk to someone. Something tells me going home, will help you open up. You can’t keep pretending you weren’t kidnapped.”

Betty nodded and stood up, “Thanks, Ill see you when I come back.”

With that said she left and climbed into her car. There she allowed herself to actually breathe. She was going home, she would see him. Although he may not be adamant in seeing her. His voicemail still played in her head.

She drove off and headed to her work. She would have to take a few days off, it she was going home. When she arrived she headed to her boss’s office.

She knocked twice and walked in, “Hey Glen.”

He smiled and closed the door behind her, “Betty, to what do I owe this pleasure.”

Betty had to swallow the bile in her throat, “I need a few days off, I’m going home for a bit.” 

Glen nodded, “Is everything okay?”

Betty hesitated, does she tell the truth? Probably best not too, he might want to come with. 

“Yeah just need to see an old friend, but I do need you to do something for me.”

She smiled and he grinned, “Oh yeah what’s that?”

He got closer, and Betty had to try to act like that didn’t bother her. It was no secret Glen tried making moves on everyone. Although Betty wasn’t interested she could never deliberately say so. Her job was on the line already, she wasn’t gonna add to it. 

Even so, she never let Glen try anything on her. Relationships was something she signed off awhile ago, let along with her boss.

Still her boss was the only person she sort of became friends with. Betty hasn’t let herself become close with anyone. She feels guilty for some reason.

Stupid choice for her though because her boss was the only person who knew her cat, so this would have to do.

”I need you to watch and feed my cat Toffee” He nodded and Betty backed away.

”I really should be going.” She left the room and headed back out.

If she could time it right, she could go home and pack and catch a train out at 1.

It should work out. She headed home and started packing. She gave her cat a good scratch behind the ears and left her apartment.

Back to Riverdale she goes. 


	2. Another Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m horrible at summaries so just read.

Jughead threw another piece of paper across the room. His writers block was becoming worse, and Jessica was getting tired of it. It seems like everyone was getting tired of it. He didn't expect his first book to be such a hit.

When it did, he decided why not write another. It would be easy right? No, it was not. Turns out writing a second book is much harder.

Jessica his live-in girlfriend was also going through writers block but she had a better way of containing it. Jughead turned to drinking, which Jessica wasn’t a fan of.

He took a drink of his beer and tried to write again. Nothing. He yelled and threw another piece of paper. Jessica hearing his yelling came out, and grabbed the beer from him.

“What the hell Jones?” she yelled dumping the beer in the sink.

“I have writers block Jess. I’m sorry.” He was always apologizing it seemed like.

Jessica put the bottle in the recycle bin, “Yeah I have writers block as well. You don’t see me drinking away and yelling all the time.”

Jughead groaned, “I know I know i’m sorry. I’m trying to work on the drinking thing.”

Jessica having heard that before let out a sigh and stormed back to her room. Jughead picked up his phone and dialed his publicist.

He arranged a meeting and went around his apartment looking for some clean clothes. He hadn’t done laundry in awhile, but he also hasn’t changed either.

Finally settling with something that didn’t smell like alcohol he left the apartment. It wasn’t cold but it wasn’t warm outside either. New York had the weirdest weather sometimes.

His meeting went like most meetings. His publicist told him he needed to come up with some idea or he would be dropped. Jughead was trying.

His ideas weren’t flowing anymore. The only reason he was able to write his first was because of her. It was all about her. Well then, and their story. She was always stuck in his mind.

No help that was, seeing as now he had no idea what has become of her. You would think that after dating and being each other’s person for the almost entirety of high school you would get a call.

She hadn’t reached out, and he wasn’t about to either. No doubt, she was probably fine. Her life was probably great, no problems and some perfect new boyfriend.

He stopped by a cafe and got a sandwich. Might as well take his time going back home. It would just be more yelling and drinking by himself.

He had developed his drinking problem a little after he published his book. There was just so many memories of her and he couldn’t take it.

She was everything and she took it from him. She took his heart and used it, only to eventually go back to him. Archie would win no matter what. That’s just how it was.

It was burrowed time. He knew deep down some day she’d go back to him. She would always go back to him.

He reached his apartment and walked in. Jessica popped her head out of the room and took his appearance.

“Good you’re home. I’m leaving.” She grabbed her bags and headed to the door.

He moved in her way, “What do you mean leaving?”

She scoffed, “Jughead this isn’t working. You know it and I know it. Lets just end it before it gets worse.”

He ran a hand through his hair, “Jess please don’t. I just need-“

She cut him off, “No it’s final. I don’t know what you need but it’s not me. You don’t have it together. Not to mention you have literal debt collectors at your door.”

He stared eyes wide at her, “I have what??”

She nodded, “Debt collectors. They were pounding on the door when you were gone. I sent them away but they’ll probably be back. Now goodbye Jughead.”

With that she went around him and left. He stood there, trying to process it all. Debt Collectors. Well that was just great. Adding on to everything else.

He sighed and picked up a bottle and threw it all the wall. It shattered and fell to the ground.

It was nearing dinner, so he headed to the kitchen and heated up some leftover pizza. It was a couple days old but it tasted fine.

He checked his watch again and headed to one of his favorite bars. No one to stop him now. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Not many people were there.

He saw a blonde walk up to him and he immediately was brought back to her. She pulled out a book and he realized it was his book. Oh what fun, a fan.

“This is you isn’t it?” She asked pointing at his picture on the back of his book.

He nodded and took another drink. She was pretty but she still resembled her so much. Blonde hair flowing off her shoulder, sweater almost identical to the ones she used to wear. Piercing green eyes, that always stared at him with such intensity.

”I love this book. It’s so well written,” She gushed.

He smiled and nodded not really paying attention.

She want on, “And the characters, it shows so much difference in their lives and the meanings of things. It’s all so...”

She stopped and he waited for a response. He tried giving her an answer, “Romantic?”

She shook her head, “I was thinking sexy..”

That got his attention and he looked at her. She gave him a heated look and he set his drink down. She got closer and he turned towards her.

She stepped in between his open legs and got close, “Your place or mine?” Fuck it he thought.

He grabbed her hand and took her to his place. She had a hold of him the minute he unlocked his door and let them in. Clothes were thrown all over and he brought her over to his bed.

Luckily it was clean and just the blankets were all ruffled. She brought his lips to hers and pulled him down. He unhooked her bra and she unzipped his pants.

It was all so fast he didn’t care. As he got her underwear off, she was pulling his boxers down. He thrust into her quickly and she wrapped her legs around him.

In that spilt second he saw her. Her soft smile gently moving his hair out of his face as she would kiss him softly. You’re not her. That’s all he thought.

Even now, she was still a part of him and he could never let her go.

He finished and she rolled over, and fell asleep. He laid awake and stared at the ceiling. This wasn’t good. He woke up before her and left the room.

He might as well clean up, his apartment was a mess, and although she didn’t see it last night she would this morning.

As he was picking everything up, she walked out and he had to make sure his brain was still working. She was wearing his shirt.

She took in the surprise on his face, “I found it on the floor. Is this okay?”

He nodded not trusting his mouth to speak and continued to pick up. It wasn’t okay. That wasn’t hers to wear.

After they ate breakfast she got dressed and gave him a kiss, “This was fun.”

He nodded and opened the door for her, she left and he sighed. That was not fun.

He sat back down at his desk and stared at his typewriter. Nothing was coming to mind. His phone began to ring and not even checking it, thinking it was his publicist, he answered.

_Jughead?_

He froze. He hadn’t that voice in years. He stayed silent.

_Look I know you don’t owe me anything, but I need your help. Riverdale is in trouble._

He still said nothing. He couldn’t.

_Please Jughead._

He didn’t harbor any hurt or mean feelings toward Archie. He should, but he didn’t. It wouldn’t change anything. Doesn’t mean he was happy on talking to Archie, but he knew it would eventually happen.

What do you need? He spoke finally. It sounded like Archie let out a breathe. Like he was thankful Jughead even spoke to him.

_I need you to come home Jug._

That wasn’t what he expected. 

Umm Why? 

_Its hard to explain. Can you just come home and I’ll explain everything when you get here?_

He audibly groaned, Fine I’ll be there. How soon do you need me there? 

_As soon as you can. Oh and Jug.. she’s coming home too._

Jughead froze. He would see her. He hung up. She was coming home. Does she know he’s coming too?

Is she gonna act like she doesn’t even know him. Is she gonna acknowledge him? 

He ran a hand through his hair and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

Nothing for him here, so might as well just go. He packed everything up and he would leave in the morning booking a plane. 

In the morning as he left he failed to see two men in a car watching him and following as he left to go home.

Home. He was going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t add the part where Cora asked Jughead to read her book and all that because 1. I didn’t want too and 2. I have no idea how to really add that to my storyline. Anyways there’s probably typos and that’s my bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m playing between what’s happening on the show and what I want to be happening. If there’s types I’m sorry.


End file.
